1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments, and, more particularly, to medical clamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control of postpartum hemorrhage is as old as humanity but it is still a major health problem in first, second, and third world countries. Postpartum hemorrhage is the greatest cause, and thus the most significant cause, of maternal morbidity and mortality in the world. Postpartum hemorrhage is one of the most common and devastating complications of childbirth. Uterine Atony is the most common cause of this hemorrhage (75-85%). Currently, uterotonic drugs such as pitocin, methergine, and other drugs are used in an attempt to encourage the uterus to contract and to slow the bleeding. If the drugs are not effective, then a cascade of events are put into action to try to save the life and hopefully the reproductive capabilities of the parturient. A multidisciplinary approach to control hemorrhage and to maintain the parturient's blood volume and blood pressure is instituted.
What is needed in the art is a way to more effectively control postpartum hemorrhage.